Νέα εποχή: The Bridge Child
by The Menrvan
Summary: A old prophecy has returned, and it will drag the wizarding world in the middle of it. Watch as Trajan King rises to become a great warrior, wizard, and leader. (Renamed from horrible title 'When it Comes Back and Bites You in the Ass.')
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold December morning. There was a nice nip in the air and the sun was rising to the east beyond the forest which surrounded a massive palace complex. It was decorated from inspirations of roman palaces during the reign of the empire. It was created during the mid 17th century as a haven for a special breed of persons.

There are three worlds. The mortal, magical, and immortal. The first inhabited by the many number of normal individuals, does who built the world around them first on superstition, worship, love, and hatred of the other two. They broke away creating a world of science and logic deciding the other two worlds where merely myth.

The second was the world of wizards. Men and women able to alter reality with magic, hiding themselves within the first world through a shade. They fear everyday their discovery but they delve deep in the understanding of their gifts, wondering why things are what they are.

The final world is responsible from the existence of the other two. This world inhabits the Gods with their enemies, allies, and conflicts. They are the reasons for the functioning of the other two worlds, even the worlds don't know it.

For millennia the Gods kept the world of wizards under the vail of the mist to help them. They intermingled with their kind as they did average mortals and produced children. But the children were incredibly powerful even compared to normal Demigods. After the greek wizards Andros the Invincible and Herpo the Foul nearly toor the peninsula of Greece apart they hid wizards completely from the world of Gods.

But for centuries they became parents with wizards, concealing their ability to blend in as average mortals, the Gods would on occasion, mate with them.

The children where always separated from their wizards/witch parent and hidden in with the mortals, in hope they could keep them from reaching great power.

It always worked with them, but their decedents would go down in history, for better or for worse.

Then came a woman named Tituba. She was a half blood witch of the goddess Hecate. Her father was a native who was decedent of a long line of shamans who where, after the Spanish came, whiped away. Not a single trace of them.

Hecate admired Tituba's father for his cunning, and respect and understand of death and nature. As a gift she gave Tituba to him. But soon he died and little baby Tituba was sent away to the English colonies as a servent.

After the dark witch Mary Sibley tricked Tituba into cursing her master's daughter and niece with Witch's cake, mixing it with Mary's own concoction, she used Tituba to expose puritans as witches so they may suffer as other magical beings have suffered for a thousand years. Soon Mary and her plot was discovered and Tituba was seen as culprit, not a victim. She was loaded onto a ship to Britian to face a trail under the Ministry of Magic.

While imprisoned the ship she meet a man who claimed to be a sailor who talked to her, told her jokes, and comforted her.

Soon he unlocked the cell and they slept together, with the young Tituba becoming pregnant. Soon the sailor reveled himself to be Neptune, roman god of the sea. And whisked her away back to the colonies.

It was only then did Hecate discover what he had done and a meeting was held in Olympus over the issue.

A greek demigod witch was with child of a roman god. The mere utterance of the issue sent the gods into a frenzy of headaches and rage because of the dueling greek and roman aspects.

For weeks they argued, even suggesting killing Tituba and the baby. Athena/Minerva even left the council because it became unbearable.

Soon Hera/Juno could not take it and brought the one person to help. Her mother Rhea/Ops who did not suffer from the multiple personalities created by the greco-roman split.

She said she would take Tituba, take her to the west of Virginia to care for her. The gods all agreed, creating a farm for the pregnant Tituba. Months later she gave birth to twins and lived happily.

Soon more Demigod wizards came, all under the protection of the Titaness. It became a large farm only know to by wizards so there was some access to the outside world. But there where rules they need to abide by.

 **One. you may not leave outside the farm. Only with permission from Rhea or Ops may you leave accompanied by her.**

 **Two. You cannot speak the god's names outside the** **farm, or to any mortal or wizard.**

 **Three. All marriages must be** **approve by Rhea or Ops.**

 **Four. Never leave Virginia.**

 **Five. Wandless magic is never to be done in front of mortals or wizards.**

 **Six. Do not fight among others in t** h **e farm house through rage or spite.**

 **Seven. Never expose the true meaning of your home.**

This was drilled into their heads since they where young. It created a quite peaceful place. These seven tenants actually created the first seam that would help stitch the Roman and Greeks together.

Their number steadily increased over the years, Rhea/Ops being the motherly figure calming tensions between the family members to the extant of marrying Greeks and Romans together.

The gods soon grew fond of this place, it was here their personalities calmed and where manageable. Hera/Juno, the goddess who's seemed to despise most demigods because of the infidelity they spawned from, loved to visit and be kind to them.

She was still upset over how they where born but didn't hold that against them for long. Even children of her husband she gave genuine love and affection too.

Though problems did appear inside the farm.

After the American Revolution the gods began to visit more and more, having children with the wizard demigods.

Most of the time it was for pure pleasure, out of fear another wizards/witch be taken as a lover by mistake. But this created a split between the gods, saying they are giving them too much power.

Which it could be said to be true. Already by the 1820s most of the thirty residence was a close decedent to the gods, most having multiple godly grandparents and great grandparents.

But it couldn't be helped. The house was expanded four times to occupancy the growing numbers.

By the civil war 150 people lived together under Rhea/Ops. Considering the high birthrate of mortals and demigods with the long lifespan of wizards most where surprised that it wasn't bigger.

Then with the coming of World War I did the Farm house convert into a palace to house the influx of wizard demigods which had remained hidden away in Europe. Then World War II brought even more from Europe AND Asia.

The place was looked on in fear again. The Great Prophecy lit up the demigod wizards like a torch. Could someone from there complete the prophecy?

Even if not, their where now 300 of them. 300 of probably the most potentially powerful beings on earth living together.

It has been seven years since another wizard demigod was given to Rhea/Ops. But now it's happened again.

Inside the palace many where crowed in the Grand Hall, unknowing of the news ahead. It was mostly quiet except for the small laughter of children and some chatted among themselves. Even many of the children of war gods enjoyed the peace.

To the end of ten hall was a massive fireplace, constructed of a chuck of stone looking as if it was plucked off a mountain and placed in the hall. Images of the gods where sculpted above the fire place in amazing detail, even to most of their displeasure.

In front of the fireplace was a group of ornate chairs and couches that look like they have been at Palace Versailles.

On the main couch placed directly across the glowing fire was a woman.

She was quite beautiful, with curly black hair, calm green eyes, and smooth skin.

She sat ready a book with 10 other children surrounding her listening intently. The woman seemed to emit great comfort to the children, letting her low sweet voice lull them into a sense of safety and security.

They book she was reading had no cover, merely yellow paper bound with leather, but either way the kids enjoyed it.

"-and with this Zues became ruler of the universe, his might thunderbolt as a symbol of his power. His older brother Poseidon inheriting all the seas. And their older brother Hades ruling the Underworld and all the riches beneath. And so concludes the great tale of the Titanomachy."

A young girl who had been laying her mess of red hair on the woman looked up and smiled. "Can we read another Rhea?"

"Yeah." A young boy sitting on the floor agreed, his skin pale and his hair nearly white it was so blonde. "How about the story of how Jupiter had his head cut open by Vulcan so Minerva can pop out."

"We read that yesterday," chimed in an older girl, about 12 or 13. "Maybe when of Narcissus and Echo."

"Ooo how about Diana and Orion?" Another boy asked.

The girl shook her head, "Nah, that one is tragic."

The young red head girl gave her a confused look. "And the one you suggest isn't."

"Oh be quiet Peri. I think Narcissus is cute."

"Good luck with that Mirandy." The first boy laughed.

"Hey!" She said. "Don't call me Mirandy. You know I hate that. It's just so weird. Why don't I call you Judy and see how you like it."

He shrugged. "Funny, but my name is Juda."

She groaned. "You've been hanging out with Mr. Bazzoli again haven't you."

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

She stuck her tough out at him. A six year old boy just laughed. "When did you start acting like your the son of Comus (Greek/Roman God of Laughter)."

"When he called Miranda 'Mirandy' four days ago. She thought it was funny but when I do it it's offensive."

"Well," Miranda began. "He is a real son of Comus. Juda is a kid of Somnus so it's like polar opposites."

"Oh come on. If I can get Dexter to laugh at my stupid joke it's funny."

Rhea loved siting with the children, readying them the myths by fireplace. But the story she had just finished, the story of the Titanomachy. She shuddered at the though of her husband returning, she couldn't bare it.

Kronos had turned her into such a spiteful Titaness back then, made her happy to watch her children butcher her husband. But the thought of him returning made her sick to her stomach. Probably worse than Kronos when he was slipped that emetic potion.

They war was raging and her grandson Percy Jackson had already been claimed by her son Posiden. And with her other grandchildren Bianca and Nico back from the Lotus Hotel and Jason in Camp Jupiter she dreaded the worst. What if the child comes to destroy Olympus, what will happen to her. No, what will happen to everyone here. Kronos could take her by force and make her watch as everyone she cared far for hundreds of years disintegrate into nothingness. He could throw them down into the void, the punishment he could inflict on her for turning against him.

" _Discúlpeme_ Ops." The Titaness was broken from he train of thought and was greeted by Carlos Ojeda, a son of Neptune from fascist Spain before World War II, came and leaned into her ear.

"We have a... _problema_."

Her green eyes widened. In a flash she changed it to a happy smile and closed the book. "Sorry everyone. Carlos needs help and it's urgent. I'll read to you after lunch okay?"

They all sighed. Peri looked up at her with blue puppy eyes. "Do you have to go Rhea?" She looked up at Mr. Ojeda and he nodded.

"Yes. But don't worry. We'll ready about... uhm... Odysseus when he returns home from Troy to win his Queen."

Smile smiles curled up on the children's faces as Rhea kissed each one on their head and followed Carlos out of the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, her warm mother look transforming into an overprotective one.

He sighed. "Solomon King gotten a package from someone unknown to me. He said he knew but would only reveal it with you present."

Carlos lead her up the stairs to the second floor. Down the hallway people began to notice her stern face, something rarely seen in the Palace.

Most hurried past her, not wanting to be there when she yells. They've been conditioned to prevent this from happening. Ever since Rhea yelled at everyone and turned into a Titan by accident back in 77. No one tries to get her mad.

They came to the door of Solomon King. Member of the first family descendent of Neptune and Tituba's son Daniel King.

Carlos knocked on the door and waited.

Rhea looked to Carlos again. "You have no idea?" She whispered.

"No _Señora_ Ops," he said. "I was walking to the lake when Solomon asked for you. He was smiling but he seemed distressed."

The Titaness sighed.

The door opened to and Rhea and Mr. Ojeda. They rushed in the door silently closing behind them.

Solomon has a big influence from his grandfather Vulcan, loved to design and craft machines. But he never was able to build them, gods rarely supplied them with celestial bronze or imperial gold.

Solomon was sitting at the end of his bed, rocking a wooden crib. Rhea came closer and closer to the crib, worried to what was inside.

"Solomon, what did you do?" She asked, trying to remain calm. Solomon was strange, but kind. She need to approach this nicely, just incase this hasn't gone south yet.

"Hello Rhea." He said, he seemed cool and collected but he was tapping his leg.

"Hello." She said. "What's in the cradle?"

He smiled, pulling back the blanket revealing a baby. Rhea smiled. "Solomon, is he." He nodded.

"Yes, he's my little boy. His mother and I named him Trajan George-Fredrick King. How's that sound?"

She smiled. The baby giggled and played with her fingers as she laid the back of her hand on his cheek. She examined him. He had the same dark olive skin like his father, his hair was a wavy dark brown hair. Then his eyes...

 _No, not her._

"Hello." Rhea looked up and turned to see a women in the corner of Solomon's room. She was dressed in a military uniform of a US marine, her cap tilted downward to cover her face.

"Who is this?" Asked Carlos.

She turned her head towards him, a aura of intimidation radiating off her like a nuclear reactor. The woman established dominance, she was in control and she knew it.

"Back away from me son of the sea, I am not one to be fought. If you don't believe me come closer and I will show you."

Rhea went in font of the woman, keeping Carlos close behind herself.

"Why are you doing this?"

She just smirked. "It's time for a new age, he will be tool to my end."

She glared at this woman, no this goddesses. The Titaness wasn't going to let this happen.

"Does anyone know what your planning? Zues won't fall with just yourself and your son. And if you dare touch anyone else here I swear I will toss you in Tartarus myself."

The goddesses became distressed, her smile twisting into a painful look. Rhea knew what to do.

"Does Neptune know, how about Hermes, maybe Bellona, so many possibilities. Venus, Hera, Apollo, Demeter..." She kept going on and on watching as the goddess' sanity disintegrated.

She was now on the floor, wailing in pain as Rhea listed the names going back and forth from greek to roman.

The goddesses got angry, the room began to shake and the baby began to cry. Solomon was starting to look dizzy.

"Silence!" And with a great clap of sound the goddesses vanished in the blink of an eye, causing Solomon to collapse on the floor. Rhea and Carlos ran to his aid.

"Who was that _Señora_ Ops?"

The Titaness sighed. "Someone very dangerous. For now this doesn't leave us, not ever."

"Lady Rhea! Lady Rhea!" A woman began pounding on the door, finally opening it.

It was Lao Ming, a Chinese daughter of Eros. She was hyperventilating, pacing back and forth along the entrance.

"Almost everyone has collapse!" She screamed. "They just dropped dea- Oh my Gods! Solomon!"

She ran to him, kneeling down and taking his pulse.

Rhea sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

Rhea had just finished putting the last of the demigods in bed. The woman had knocked out everyone with both Roman and Greek blood, leaving only about fifty others left standing.

She looked down at the small boy not even four years old. She remembered how she met his mother by the lake when Hermes had dropped her off twenty seven years ago.

She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and left.

She soon was furious over what the woman had done. Not only did she selfishly have a baby for her own gain she turning the entire palace into a hospital.

Rhea walked into the dinning hall with the conscious demigods huddled by the fireplace. The fire was still burning since 7:30, it's already 2:30.

" _Señora_ Ops." Carlos was holding his wife Selene. She had watched her son, her grandchildren, and great grandchildren collapse in front of her. Rhea hated seeing her cry, hated to see anyone cry.

"What happened?" Asked Juda.

"Yeah." Said Peri. "Why is everyone asleep?"

Rhea sighed, taking a seat around all the demigods. Could she tell the truth, could she tell them? She had to do it.

"Solomon has had a baby boy with a powerful... unstable goddess. I do not know exactly who it is but I have a hunch. Lao Ming is watching him now. This goddess is going to use him in a plot against the Olympians."

Everyone began to murmur.

"Who?" Miranda asked.

Rhea shook her head. "I can't, not in fear of my life but yours. She is very much affected by the split even here. She has never even set foot here, never had any demigod children with wizards to my knowledge. The split is that rough in her."

"What does she want to use him for? A weapon?" Selene asked.

Rhea nodded. "Her entire plot has been predicted, history repeats itself now to help HER. But I am hoping to prevent it."

"How?" They asked.

"We will make him the weapon she craves. In my long life I've learned to delay a destiny you must embrace it unknowingly. The baby, Trajan, will be trained in both combat and magical arts. We will cherish him as our own as we always do a new comer. But under no circumstances we will revel the identity of his mother to him or anyone else. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Now let's tend to everyone else, it might be a little longer before they wake."

Everyone left, going to tend to the unconscious.

Rhea sat there, tried to keep her composure, but burst into tears.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why did you have to do it Zeus. Why did you have to begin your end?

 **I'm back everyone! Summer assignments and family drama have been brutal but I've finale got some free time. To new readers check out Phoenix Ride: Ash Storm. It hasn't been updated in months do not worry! I will update it by Friday! :) have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool May day. The sun was shining and the trees swayed in the wind.

The palace glimmered in the sun with its gold, silver, and bronze statues lining the roves. It was quite beautiful.

The lake was lively, with the cheering and laughter of the most of the wizard demigods swimming the lake or playing on the beach.

The horrible winter the suffered years ago was now behind them, even better was the war that united the Romans and Greeks together. The gods where at peace at last.

Rhea sat in a lounge chair taking in the rays from her grandson's chariot. She was happy, relieved of so much stress.

First it was the destruction of her husband, that brought so much joy to her even if she couldn't admit it.

But after her mother's rise she was scarred. But Gaea loved her to much to hurt her, besides destroying all the gods.

But to hear how the seven destroyed her for good, she was happy. She wouldn't have to fear the past anymore.

She looked at the small child at her feet, constructing a detailed sand castle.

"Rhea!" He shouted "Rhea looked what I made!" She turned around on the chair, laying on her stomach to study the sand castle he made.

"Wow, this is amazing Trajan." She said.

The little baby boy that appeared that arrived at the palace all those years ago was now ten. He wasn't welcomed as easily as everyone before him, but eventually he was beloved.

Little Trajan was talented, already showing signs of magic by three. Also signs of his godly mother.

Rhea was always nervous about Trajan. Even doubting her decision of hiring teachers for him. Not only is it dangerous to avoid a prophecy like this but the others have grown annoyed about hiding all the time in their own home.

Soon more and more people began to ask more questions about them. The town close by, PineGrove, has even started to go to the front gate at night.

Marius and Brutus have more than on one occasion have scared them away. Their father Ares always told Rhea how proud he was of them scaring the daylights out of the nosing wizards.

But it's been worth it. Trajan is so kind and gentle with everyone. Having no idea who his mother was he grew more attached then anyone to Rhea.

He had asked a few times for the identity of his mother, but Rhea denied that to him. It always took a chip away at her heart for say no. Always.

Peri came up from the lake, wet from the cold waters, dressed in a two piece green bathing suit.

"Do you need more sunblock Peri?" Rhea asked.

Peri nodded. "Yeah. Ooo cool T. Nice castle."

"Thanks." He said. "Based it off of medieval castles of Europe. Mr. Redfield said that there is a school that I should go to."

"Really?" Rhea asked nervously. "Where exactly?"

"In Scotland. Said that his wife was from their."

Rhea saw the sparkle in his eyes. Trajan wanted to go, she could see it in his eyes. Peri must've seen it too because she looked nervously at Rhea.

"Oh, sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to upset you like that, just..."

He realized what he said was impossible, could always tell when someone was upset. Even Rhea was caught by him on some occasions.

"It's okay." Rhea said, turning self so she could sit on the edge of the chair. "It's not your fault." He got up and hugged Rhea.

The Titaness felt so selfish, but their where limits to what she could do for Trajan. This would be breaking on of the seven rules they've lived by since Tituba, the gods wouldn't allow it.

"Excuse me, Lady Rhea." Rhea turned to see Beatrix, a daughter of Themis, stand behind her.

"May I speak to you privately?" She spoke in her native tough of Austrian.

Rhea nodded. "I'll be right back Trajan. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay Rhea."

Rhea got up, following Beatrix down the garden path to the palace.

"There is a problem."

Rhea sighed. "If it's Herbert and John again I swear-"

"No," she said. "She has returned."

Rhea's heart seemed to have stoped.

"She." The Titaness asked.

Beatrix nodded. "She is in the library with Solomon, the younger Marco twins, Mr. Odega and Theresa. She, _ich danke den Himmel_ , a lot more calm."

Rhea still wasn't comforted. She came back for one reason and that was for Trajan.

"Does anyone else know?"

Beatrix shook her head. "No, only those I mentioned."

Rhea nodded. "Good. Trajan was right there, he's not ready to know his mother. Not yet."

As they walked through the main hall past the kitchen and some of the rooms they came to the library. Toward the stain glass window was the goddess in her military uniform once again. Rhea shuttered at her presence, but the aura of intimidation was much less noticeable then their last encounter.

The goddess sat their, admiring the window well being stared down by the muscular Marco twins, the slender Theresa, and Mr. Odega. Solomon sat beside the goddess, holding her hand as he admired the window with her.

The goddess looked behind her to be greeted coldly by the Titaness.

She merely smiled.

"Oh Rhea." Her voice somber and calm. "Nice to see you."

Rhea glared at her. "Why are you back here. If you take Trajan I'll-"

"Calm yourself down." She said. "I was irrational the last time I was here. My personalities waring. But since the return of Athena's Statue my sanity is restored."

"So your whole plan is finished?" Rhea said. "You're not going to use Trajan."

The goddess sighed. "No, the plan is preceding but I was extremely unresonable with most of you. I want to apologize."

"HOW DARE YOU APOLOGIZE WITH WHAT YOU STILL INTEND TO DO!" Rhea bellowed, increasing in size from her normal height of 5 1/2 feet to 8 feet tall.

The goddess got up, walking towards the angry Titan. Carlos reached under his vest, uncorking a bottle of water from his waist band. He blasted a jet of water from the battle towards the goddess.

" _Pruebe dominio de mi padre_!" He shouted.

But just before the water could reach her it's stopped dead in its tracks as if a brick wall was in front of it. Everyone stood there shocked.

Without even looking at the deflected sea water she waved her hand and it receded back into the bottle.

Theresa being a daughter of Aeolus created a gust of wind from outside flying towards the goddess as a second attack. The goddess did nothing as the wind seemed to bypass her and fling Theresa across the library.

The Marco twins flew into action, calling on the warlike rage of their grandfather Ares and their mother Khione to summon maces of ice as they charge for her.

At the goddess' waist appears a sword. With a lightly fast swipe she cut the ice maces and had them to shatter into pieces. With a quick turn she jumped up kicking her two feet into the twin's chests launching them backward tumbling into the couches.

Beatrix lunged for her but in half a second the goddess kicked her in the stomach sending her flying.

Rhea grew to 12 feet tall and threw a fist at the goddess. But she merely grabbed her, holding back all the Titaness' strength with only one hand.

Solomon ran up to the goddess and grabbed her arm holding the sword.

"Please!" He shouted. "You promised not to do this!"

The goddess sighed, letting go of Rhea sheathing her sword having it disappear.

Rhea shrunk back to her mortal size and helped up Beatrix while Carlos handled Theresa, Sam, and Derek.

"Please Lady Rhea." Solomon pleaded. "Let her speak."

Rhea groaned, angry with Solomon for asking this after she just attacked them all without mercy.

"Please," the goddess exclaimed. "Let me explain."

Rhea shook her head. "You are using Trajan as your pawn. How could you let her do this Solomon? How could you let her play with you and your son's life."

"I'm not." He said sternly. "I am in love. Trajan is safe and his mother is going to make him the greatest leader in history."

"Please. I swear on the river Styx I will not lie, I will only speak truth." The goddess said.

"Fine then." Carlos said. "How where you able to control my Sea Bottle?"

"I am something new. Mortals have reimagined the gods time and time again, some more than others. That is why there are roman counter parts, because mortals have a say of what we can do and what we stand for. I am neither greek nor roman. This form was granted to me by multiple nations as a ruler of the seas, air, and master of combat. I am a new goddess. One who wants her first son by her new persona to rule the earth while she rules the heavens."

Rhea couldn't believe this. It's impossible, but... she was right. Mortals do have a say over what the gods should be. Enough people pray or believe it is made so.

"So why are you here? After more than a decade why do you come back now?" Rhea asked.

"I am at last free. I am at last free to move as a wish between forms. If I came sooner I would have destroyed the entire palace. Also my son is coming of age and he cannot be homeschooled anymore. He needs a proper more flexible education. One he will take at the first chance he gets. Hogwarts."

Everyone looked at one another as if she went mad. What she said next shocked them worse.

"Trajan also needs to begin his training in Camp Half-Blood. He must master both magic and might."

"No." Theresa said. "He cannot leave. It is one of our rules, our laws. They cannot be broken like this."

"I am sorry but they are outdated. Don't you want to see the world? You will all be rulers, all of you will reach heights above that of both the mortal and magical."

"At the cost of overthrowing Zues." Said Sam.

"His reign is ending. But it will end differently from his father's and grandfather's."

Rhea have a frustrated sigh. "No, it never does. And it never will."

The goddess shook her head. "Please. I swear on the Styx it will end differently. It needs to."

Rhea wasn't going to have it. They had just left two wars and she wants to start another one. No never, she wasn't going to do it. If they lost, it could mean the end to everyone here.

Solomon stepped forward, loving holding the goddess' hand.

"Rhea, her plan is full proof. Zeus must be punished. We don't want to hide anymore. None of us. She offers a solution with little bloodshed. Please let our son prepare. I beg of you."

"I can't. He is MY son. I cannot turn against him, I will never turn against him!"

The goddess went up to Rhea and leaned her head in towards her ear. She whispered the horrible dead Zeus committed millennia ago to prevent the same fate of his father and grandfather.

As she told the story of Zeus' horrible deed Rhea began to cry.

She was never told of this, never did she know the truth. Now it came crashing down on her like the sky itself. Her son Zeus is not so different from her husband after all.

She fell to the floor and weeped, trying to be comforted by Carlos and Beatrix but to no avail. Everyone else looked on, seeing the matriarch of their house crumble to pieces.

The goddess stood there, looking down at her. Her eyes still covered by her military cap.

"Now you see. This is why it's different. A new age is beginning, and I want my son to be apart of that."

Rhea continued to cry. When she stopped Beatrix and Carlos tried to help her up but they where pushed away.

She got up, her eye bloodshot from her tears.

"I cannot do this on my whim, everyone will know, and they will decided."

"Agreed." The goddess said. "But tell them everything, tell them the absolute truth. It is their will which will determine Trajan's fate."

And in the blind of an eye the goddess disappeared once more.

People from the beach began to flood into the library, sensing Rhea's distress. They all looked at her, saddened by her dreary appearance.

Trajan was the most upset, his eyes glassy from rightly back the tears.

"All those," Rhea announced. "Over the age of 18 will meet me in the dining hall. The rest will be confined to their rooms until it is finished. Understand?"

They all said yes.

It was now late. The sun had set bellow the horizon two hours ago.

In the dining all the chairs where arranged to a semi circle nearly taking up all the space inside, Rhea sat in front of the raging fireplace.

She wore a greek styled dress with gold accents depicting her favorite animal, the lioness, in multiple stages of movement.

Her dark hair was tied together by gold chains hanging down the sides of her head riddled with emerald.

She wasn't an exceptional beauty, but the clothing made her sparkle. But her green eyes where somber, her mouth not curled into the sweet smile.

She was her usually Titan size sitting in a massive wooden chair.

Everyone else wore long flowing robes usual at the top of every wizard fashion week. All of then decorated differently to emphasis the heritage and personality.

Since this was about Trajan, Solomon sat at her right hand. And with a quick nod by her Solomon stood up and began the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming." He said, his robes looking like threaded bronze with gold flecks an hammers to represent his maternal grandfather Vulcan, a golden sun representing his paternal grandmother Eos, finally a trident behind a torch around his collar for his ancestor Daniel King.

"Tonight, we are going to discuss something extremely... Taboo." Everyone sat quietly listening intently to him.

"Trajan's mother has returned."

The room erupted in discussion.

He began to speak up. "And she wants to have him go to Camp Half-blood during the summers and go to Britain to study at Hogwarts during the rest of the year."

The room then erupted in screaming and argument.

"How dare she!" Yelled Alexa Harding, granddaughter of Iris and Janus. "Is she still crazy even after the return of Athena's Statue?! No, we shouldn't give in to her demands!"

He brother, Adam, stood up and agreed. "Yeah, why are we even suggesting doing what she asked?"

"Because she makes a fair point." Solomon said.

Everyone became furious, ready to lunge for Solomon.

Rhea stood up, forcing her presence down on to everyone. They room began to quiet down and everyone sat down, but Rhea could still feel their anger. So rare for so many of the wizard demigods to be this angry and all at once.

"I hated the thought of conforming to her will. But... she has opened my eyes. She does love Solomon and Trajan, she plans in making him a great leader. She plans on making you all great. She was unstable and psychotic but now at peace. But this plot is beyond her choice. The only choice is how she will end it, and she is ending it without the destruction of Zeus."

"The destruction of Zeus?" Asked Miranda.

Rhea nodded. "It is time for a new age and Zeus has crimes to be held for. He is my son, the son I saved from my self destructive husband. I still contact him, still talk to him but I realized that he has squandered his power. It I better she takes over and spares my son than destroy him and continue the cycle."

Everyone was so conflicted.

"But I will follow all of you. Whatever decision you come to I will follow into the Tartarus for you." She sat down.

Mr. Odega stood up. His robes decorated like a coral rife with gold accents.

"All in favor of listening to... Her... Raise your wand."

Almost everyone raised their wand. Rhea stood up again. "If even one person thinks this is not right I will follow you."

More raised their wands until it came to Juda Welsh, son of Somnus.

"I am not." He said sternly.

Juda was the big brother figure to Trajan, always helping him out. He wouldn't raise his hand.

"How do you know that she isn't lying! T is fine as he is! He could die trying to get to Camp Half-blood! And what about Hogwarts? What if his scent is so strong that monsters flood around the castle, or even break in?! Not only is he in danger but everybody around him too!"

"But Demigod's with wizard blood have survived long lives in the past." Theresa said. "The only reason that we live here is because it was easier for the gods to keep track of us."

"But T is not only a kid of a scary new powerful goddess but a legacy of so many other gods. The King family has so much power crammed into him. Solomon, you have to realize this. T is going to die out there."

"He won't." He said.

"He will!" Juda said blatantly. "He will be devoured by monsters! All the tutors you've given him will not help him! He doesn't even have his own wand yet! No!"

"Juda..." Rhea began but he cut her off.

"No, you will not convince me Rhea. Not one bit. T is going to remain here. I don't care what his twisted nutcase of a mother has to say."

"Juda," Miranda began. "If we don't... T could-"

"Could what?!" He yelled. "No! How many times I have to say it! No! No! No! He is not leaving! He is not going to camp half-blood and not Hogwarts!"

"Really Juda." From the door way was Trajan, dressed in his pajamas ready for bed. His eyes where watery.

Juda took a deep breath and went to him and kneeled down.

"Hey how about you go back to bed, we still gotta talk abou-"

"About me leaving. About me getting my dream of going to a real wizard school and see the world. About how my mom, who you called a 'twisted nutcase', is giving me this chance that you are keeping me. Why Juda, I thought we where friends."

Juda went to put a hand on his shoulder but he hit it away.

Rhea tried to exert her presence on him but it didn't seem to work. Trajan was extremely angry. He tears pouring down his face.

"I've told you before anyone else I want to go and explore the world. I told you before anyone else about me wanting to go to Hogwarts. You told me if you could give me those things you would. You LIAR!"

"No T ple-"

"Don't call me T! You don't deserve it!"

"Trajan." Rhea spoke up. "Please calm down."

"No!" He screamed. Everyone was in shock. The little boy who rarely raised his voice, always followed the rules, as loved and adored Rhea more than anyone had just screamed at her.

"Leave me alone!"

The doors of the hall exploded into hundreds of splintery pieces flying everywhere. Half of the tall glass windows shattered inward flying through the air.

Many began to scream, covering their heads or ducking under the table.

Trajan then stomped away, the splinters and glass falling to the ground.

 _Trajan_ , Rhea thought. _What have we done?_

 **Hope you liked the new chapter! Comment and criticize it really helps! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Trajan stormed upstairs. Furious with just everything. He passed by Peri dresser I her night gown.

"T, you-" he slammed the door and locked it before she could finished.

He started to tear all the books off the shelves. Every book and magic he owed, all the travel books, everything. I could bear to look at it.

Juda, out of all his friends had betrayed him. Not only denying him what he wanted most but calling his mother, a person he hardly knows, all those things. Not only letting Trajan know people knew more about his mother than they let on and that they hated her.

And Rhea, how could she. Only because of what Juda was saying that he didn't want Trajan to go. He felt so angry.

The people closest to him had betrayed him.

He almost wished Peri hadn't told him to check. But Trajan knew it's better he realized who they where than be ignorant.

He looked around his room. The bold shelves his father made where empty with the books littering the floor. His bed sheets where tore off and thrown onto the floor. Many of the sketches he has made of the years where torn apart.

Trajan took in the destruction he caused but still felt so much rage.

He suddenly collapsed to his knees and just cried.

Trajan didn't want to here anymore. He wanted to Camp Half-Blood, he wanted to got to Hogwarts. He wanted to be a hero like a regular demigod, he wanted to be a great wizard like Merlin. But he couldn't.

 _I'll give anything_ , he thought. _Anything_.

"Well your chance is here."

Trajan looked up and almost forgot to breath.

Two people stood above him, one man one woman.

The man had a slick smile on his face, his eyes a bright piercing dark blue eyes and curly brown hair. He wore a train conductor uniform and hat.

The woman seemed dreary and emotionless but she looked fair and radiant. Her hair gold like sun beams her eyes black as the night sky. Well, one of then wasn't completely. Towards the bottom of her left eye it was a a bright blue. And as Trajan examined more closely he saw some black hair towards the bottom of the left patch. She wore a dark gray robe decorated with a large torch on the front of it, the flame stitched in crimson and gold.

He started to back away, thinking he could grab the lamb from the nightstand just in case.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man gave a elvish chuckle. "The kid doesn't even look scarred. I don't understand it. Well then again he doesn't know who we are... Trivia."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for. I never go enter my Roman form." She said, her eyes piercing into the man.

Trajan stood their in shock over this. A god and goddess where in the room with him. And ones he is decedent from.

The gods argued as Trajan stood there jaw dropped.

"What? I don't see the problem. You hardly change. Mortals saw you the same either way." He snicker.

"Quiet Mercury. Remember what we came here for."

He sighed. Kicking his feet on the carpet in disappointment. "Fine. So hi their little King."

"U-um. H-hi." Trajan stammered.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm Mercury and this is Triv-" The goddess shot him a glare before he could finish. "Hecate. I'm sure you familiar with us considering I'm a great great great grandfather twice and your uncle to your cousins Lisa and Lysandra."

"Half cousins, once removed. Their grandma is Marggot. Mine great grandmother is Eos."

"Oh right." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "That whole nasty business years ago."

"Anyway..." Hecate said, getting off the subject. "Do you know why we are here?"

Trajan shrugged. He did have some idea but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He thought it might have something to do with the whole leaving the palace business. But he felt otherwise.

"Well," Mercury began. "We're here to help you."

Trajan became wide eyed. "Your going to help me..."

Mercury nodded. "Go to camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts."

Trajan nearly squealed with excitement. He was going to go anyway. He ran up and hugged the gods.

Mercury have a smile and laughed. Hecate on the other hand was emotionless, pulling off Trajan.

"How are you going to convince Juda. He won't let me out and if doesn't want me to leave no one will try. Even Rhea is letting him decided."

"I'm sorry Trajan." Hecate said, her voice somber and cold. "We resolved instructions from your... your mother. Your are going to make a large choice for yourself, one I don't see an adult making a easy choice of let alone a ten year old."

"What?" Trajan asked nervously, watching the fun loving face of Mercury fade away.

"You're going to have to run away. You will leave this place and not return. The summers you will live in camp half-blood. The rest of the year you will attend Hogwarts. Then when the year is up you will return to camp half-blood and repeat the cycle. But do not dread, you will see your family agin, but not until your eighteenth birthday."

Trajan couldn't believe it. He had a chance. He always thought things through, planned and calculated everything for a desirable outcome. But he didn't want to think, right how he was sick of thinking. For once in his life he wanted to act.

"I'll do it." He said. "I'll run away."

Mercury looked at Hecate in shock. Hecate just looked at Trajan.

"You understand, you will not be able to return until after eighteenth birthday."

He nodded. "Yes." He said confidently. "I want to go."

Hecate went inside her robes and pulled out a pair of aviator glasses, the frames a polished bronze.

"This will disguise you, to an extant. You scent is strong Trajan, extremely strong. I was able to conceal you enough to at least hide you from wizard tracking and even monsters. But be warned, using your abilities to much and they can track you. Understand?"

Trajan nodded, taking the glasses and placing them on his head.

Mercury came up to him, going inside his cloths and pulling out a gold compass attached to a black string.

The compass had three needles. One was bronze, one gold, and the last was silver.

"This will guide you to camp half-blood. To the bronze needle it is north. The gold needle sees Camp Jupiter as it's north. Finally the silver needle shall point to what you desire."

"So will it follow the bronze needle?" Trajan asked.

Mercury nodded. "Once you get their however it will have no goal. You make the goal for the silver needle to follow. Complete it and it waits for your next goal."

"Why do I need that?" Trajan asked. "I mean it's helpful, but why did you put it in?"

Mercury gave a quick worring glance to Hecate.

"It was your mother's idea. Said that you should never be lost."

Trajan felt like almost all the blood rushed from his head. When he regained focus he wanted to ask both the gods who his mother was. But from experience he knew that he would be shut down immediately.

"We cannot tell you who she is." Hecate said. "At camp half-blood you are claimed at thirteen, no matter the circumstance. You will find out Trajan. I swear on the river Styx."

He nodded. "Thank you Lady Hecate."

She gave a small smile. "We are family. I saw your ancestor, my daughter, Tituba grow and care for the family. I see you as much as family as I saw Tituba."

He smiled, touched by Hecate's kindness.

"We have to go." Mercy said, looking at his Rolex. "We overstayed our welcome."

"Thank you again." Trajan said.

They both gave a slight bow before Hecate faded away into mist and Mercury turned into a ball of light and flying out the window.

Trajan got dressed. Wearing an old black hoodie over a white t-shirt, ripped play jeans, an old leather satchel he got from his dad for, and his hiking boots.

 _Do even now why I have these_ , he thought.

He put on the aviators and tucked the compass into his sweatshirt. He packed the satchel with ten galleons, a tooth brush, an extra pair of cloths, and an unused sketch book to pass. The time at rest stops.

He turned to the door to hear his father.

"Trajan. Its me." He said. "I wanna talk."

Trajan knew he couldn't. He need to leave now. He need to go.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, opening the window and hooking his fingers into the small designs and groves of the building. As he climbed down he heard his father begin to rattle the door, yelling for Trajan.

He tried to ignore it as he climbed down, he wanted to go through with this. He wanted to go. With every step down his heart raced. Trajan felt so alive.

As he came to the top of the first floor he missed one of the groves and came falling down into the bushes.

Trajan tried to say dammit but the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up and saw his father starting down in horror.

"T!"

He got up, his back sore from the fall and covered in dirt and leaves. He ran, the adrenaline masking the possible fractures ribs. He never ran so fast. Not even when he broke Damon's toy spear last year.

He began running towards the gate when it began to close.

"Oh crap." While he still ran he saw the lights turn on all over the house. His dad must have been waking everyone up. He kept running towards the gate but it was too late. The gates shut.

He kicked them. "Dammit!"

Trajan saw as everyone was pushing threw the main door, some pulling out their wands to illuminate the night.

Trajan knew he couldn't climb up the other walls, solid ten foot concrete since 1940.

He went to stick his hand past the straight bars of the gate but it was liking pushing past a trampoline.

"Enchantments."

He kept trying to kick past the barrier but nothing. He looked and could see they where closer.

They Trajan thought of it. Something that could get him out of here. Apparition.

He's only seen representations in books. He couldn't do it. He's never been outside the palace. But he was the only one that knew how to do it. An entire discuss at the dinner table was how no one could do it.

Trajan thought long and hard of some place far enough so they can't find him but close enough for a greater chance. He thought of all the cities he could go too when one hit him.

 _D.C._

He placed the glasses on his head focussed on the one pointed he wanted to go to most of all in D.C., hoping that his constant study of the area could allow him to apparate. But he knew it was a long shot and it was hard to focus with the growing sound of the crowd.

 _Come on_ , he thought. _You can do this._

Everyone was only five feet away before Trajan made the hand movement and apparated.

Trajan felt like his guts where being squeezed inside a tube.

It made him sick to his stomach for a few seconds until he fell onto concrete.

His head swirled as he leaned up, his vision blurred.

Trajan didn't know where he was at but he could hear cars, a lot of cars. More than he has ever heard at once in his life.

He opened his eyes and saw two massive white dress shoes. The person wearing the dress shoes was also wearing a white suit. And as Trajan gazed up at the man's face he realized it wasn't a man's face at all. This was it. The statue of Abraham Lincoln.

He did it. He made it. He apparated to The Lincoln Memorial.

He jumped up, his hands in the air. "Yes!" He shouted in delight. "I made it I made it I made it!"

It was dark and no one was out. He did it. He apparated all the way here. Didn't even throw up.

He gazed all around him. All the new sites and smells where so much he couldn't believe it. He was outside, he was free, away from the walls, away from his...

His family. Trajan thought about it. A dark guilt began to grow inside him. Sure he did the near impossible but at the cost of leaving his family behind.

He had betrayed them.

The huge smile plastered on Trajan's face was gone, now a regretful frown replaced it.

He tried to push his family away from his thoughts.

"I'm out and about." He said aloud. "It's time for me to get moving. Camp half-blood here I come."

 **Hope you liked the new chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was in a frenzy around the spot where Trajan had apparated. Everyone was arguing over it, mostly towards Juda.

"Why?" Miranda yelled. "Why did you have to disagree Gods dammit! Why do you always have to have a thick head?"

Juda screamed back at her, saliva flying from his mouth like a rapid dog. "He is going to die out there! We all know T! Me more than anyone! He always thinks things threw!"

"Maybe he did this time." Mr. Odega said. "Maybe... just maybe... he decided to go on his own. He was listening to us."

"Not long enough!" Juda snarled. "He didn't know I was saying no to PROTECT him! Somethings wrong with him! Did you see how he when ballistic at Ops?!"

Peri was just shaken. "Why did he go?" She kept repeating.

"Do you think she told him. Trajan's mother?" Miranda suggested.

"No," Theresa said. "If her intentions is too over thrown olympus, it would look strange for her to keep visiting us in a short amount of time."

Peri shook her head. "I saw him storm in. I got nervous and was listening in."

All heads turned, the argument toning down to some whispers. Still so much focus was on the little red head.

"He probably trashed his room. Heard him throwing stuff here and there. Then I heard him talking, I think I heard other voices. That's when I look in the key hole and it was just... black. Though I did hear the voices better. A guy and girl where talking to him, that's when I got Mr. King."

Rhea was absent. She was already upset with the way Trajan reacted, now he ran away.

Rhea thought of all the monsters she seen through her life, all the monsters that will be hunting Trajan like moths to a great flame.

"But Trajan wouldn't have listened in on us. He is not a rule breaker." She said. "Someone wanted him to listen, someone had to."

"That would be me lady Rhea."

Everyone turned to see Peri. But Peri was in Theresa's arms. There was another Peri, this one with a sinister smile on her face. Rheas eyes narrowed down at the imposter. She knew exactly who it was.

"Show us your true form Apate (Goddess of Treachery and Deceit)."

The imposter's hair went from a bright curly red to a long brown. Her eyes from the tree green to a dark deceiving brown. Her nose, eyes, ears, everything changing from the sweet innocent Peri to the cold yet seductive look of a thirty year old woman. Her cloths shifted, turning into a dark business dress in huge black high heals.

"Rhea, how could you see threw my disguise so easily?" She asked, a wicked smile drawn across her face.

"Your brother is not one for different gender transformations. And he usually creates the damage personally, not like you who leads people to their own damage."

She sighed, pushing back her dark hair. "True, Dolos (Greek God of Crafty Trickery) does do that. We are so different. He likes to create things while I like to see them being created. More fun that way."

"You tricked T!" Juda yelled, lunging for the Goddess before being held back by Mr. Odega. "You slimey bitch!"

She chuckled, seeming to take pleasure in his anger. Her eyes widening to his every insult.

She tilted her head back towards Rhea. "How are Dimitri and Anya? I haven't seen them since they where back in Russia."

Rhea glared at her. "It was Ukraine and tell us what you did and why you did it or I will..."

"Will what Rhea? You are a Titan of empty threats. They worst you've ever done is let things happen without warning. You act as if you are strong but your nothing compared to us gods."

"Take that back!" Peri shouted. "Take it back!"

"Oh silence child. You should be thanking me. If it weren't for me transforming into you, your friend would be dead."

"He's dead being outside the palace!" Juda yelled. "Monsters from all over will be hunting him!"

Apate fiddled with her fingernails as he spoke, bored with his anger and over all ignorance.

"Trajan King would be dead by tomorrow, Zeus was growing suspicious of my Lady leaving for here. He thought it was strange the first time years ago, and now she did it again? Zeus is starting to catch on to her game, and her new form. If Zeus had found the boy and realized what he was he'd be dead."

"Why would you help her?" Theresa asked.

"I work with many politicians. In this day an age my power is influential in politics. She is a massive politician. Deception is their game and I am it's ref. It's better to make people think the boy is a demigod while in the country. Zeus will be blind as Trajan earns power in Britain due to my Lady's cunning, with my help of coarse."

"Never knew you where one to trade sides." Solomon said sarcastically.

She pouted. "Oh Mr. King. Your lucky my Lady cares about you cause I would love to mess with you right now. And don't worry about your son. My Lady asked two of her allies to grant him magical objects to guide him."

With a simple snap of her fingers she vanished. But her sly voice remained.

 ** _Reckoning is coming. You will be called on to join the fight. Join the wrong side and you all will die._**


	5. Chapter 5

Trajan was inside a convince store in Newark, New Jersey. It's been about a two days since he ran away from the palace.

It was hard trying to find any sort of wizard help or a thing like that. He had never stepped foot outside the palace before, couldn't find anything that indicated 'this is a wizard building.'

He had to rely on strangers help, Galleons where useless with muggles.

Tried to get on a bus but the driver kicked him off because he didn't have any cash, then he called a cab and had to run when they got to the edge of the capital.

Trajan hardly even considering breaking the rules before, now he was doing it left and right.

He began to enjoy it, like a fun game. When he first he had regret for betraying his family but he continued, feeling a rush with every rule he broke. Not only was it the cab driver but he had stolen a bagel and water when he was at a gas station back in Pennsylvania.

Trajan knew it was wrong but he love the buzz it gave him. But he also realized the people he was doing too.

With his family he felt regret, but with the store and the cab driver he felt pride.

Maybe it was their personalities, after all both where assholes to Trajan or someone else.

The gas station clerk denied the bathroom to this woman, first saying she needed to buy something, then saying she had to pay directly. Finally he said the bathrooms where broken, telling the woman to get out. Then another woman came in and got she got the bathroom without issue.

The woman before was dressed in some rages, very dirty, and she looked sick. Her eyes red and she wouldn't stop coughing. Trajan felt bad for her.

But Trajan had read plenty of books and watched some TV and he thought maybe she was on drugs. But he called it, 'being up.'

But she looked very sad, which really got to him.

But she wasn't like she was angry or upset it's just she asked an he made excuse after excuse.

So Trajan went and asked the clerk while pretending to pay.

"Dirty little freeloader." He said. "Always comes here and asks for food. The whore doesn't deserve it."

Trajan got angry, hiding it under a agreeing smile.

"That'll be 8.50." he said.

Trajan looked at the price tags on the plastic and the water bottle. "But the water is only two and the bagel is three."

"It tax kid you got the money or not?"

Trajan grabbed the bagel and water and ran for the door. The clerk hopped over the counter with a metal baseball bat and before he could go out the door it slammed shut on him, Trajan to see the caveman faced clerk hitting the door with bat over and over.

"You little bastard!" He yelled like a rapid dog. "Come here!"

Trajan stuck is tough out. "Bye!" He extaticly yelled.

Trajan ran and ran and he loved it. The adrenaline pumping threw him like a well oils machine, Trajan felt like he could run forever.

Then he came to a small bridge and heard people talking, Trajan slowly climbed under the bridge to find the woman again. She was bent over a box near the river and Trajan felt like he should keep walking but he went down anyway. He had no idea what he would do, let along what she would do.

The woman nearly fell over when she saw Trajan. But she almost him with a rock until she saw what he had in the bag.

Then the box she was hunched over began to cry. It was a baby.

Trajan actually tried to get closer to the baby before the woman started screaming at him. Screamed all these curse words the sheltered wizard demigod never heard of before.

Only when he pulled out the bagel and the water and place it next to the baby did she stop.

Trajan was leaving when she asked him to stay. He got to talking with the poor woman, who said her name was Annabel. Annabel explained to Trajan, without any censorship even though he was ten, about how she got pregnant back in Texas by the most popular boy in school. Told Trajan how he said she was a slut, got the entire school to torment her. Her parents where religious conservatives so they all but shunned her saying the the popular boy was wrong to date a her. When she finally had the baby her parents tried to give him away.

So she ran, took some money but it was stolen. Now she lived under the bridge with her baby boy, Peter, with little food or money.

He asked why the guy was angry with her for asking for food and she said 'wouldn't give him any more favors.'

Trajan wanted to know why she meant by favors but she got off the subject, thanking him for the food.

He wanted to stay, wanted to help her more but she said he helped enough.

He then continued on, hoping one day he can help her more.

Trajan had always saw stories like this on the tv they had, taught people weren't so cruel by Rhea. Even with the stories floating around by other wizards during they few parties they had at the palace. Always heard 'muggles are dirt' or 'muggles are cruel' even 'muggles deserve to be exterminated.'

He thought they where bigots, that they where brought up to irrationally hate muggles.

What always got him was he knew about the families and their bloodlines, considering he was related to a lot of them.

The most despicable was the Sibley family. Claiming they are true Purebloods, saying they bred away all the muggle blood from their veins. Sad fact was that most of the racist wizards believed them.

Even after Trajan's great stepmother Georgia Sibley married his great grandfather Marcius they still throw insults at the family. But Georgia proved her loyalty and true love to Marcius even after he cheated on her with Eos.

Georgia made a joke one time on how she scored major brownie points with Hera, happy she didn't unleash her warlike aspect with being a daughter of Ares.

Trajan stopped the day dreaming, wanting to think little about his family as possible. He was already feeling home sick and he didn't want to make it worse.

Trajan was a lot more nervous on stealing food from here. The clerk was very nice, saying good morning the moment he walked in with a child like smile on her face. Even with all the piercings on her face and the tattoos all over her arms Trajan felt a warm feeling when she greeted him. He wished other wizards can see that soft kindness of muggles. So at least as they hide from them they can not look at them with disgust.

He looked through the sodas, absolutely fascinated by the different colored bottles and logos. Used to fine elegant glasses filling with whatever he wanted. Either water, milk, or an assortment of fruit juices.

He thought maybe he could take one of the colored bottles but he felt it was more of a luxury.

He still was fascinated by the technologies that surrounded him. Even with all the different books his family got him over the years it was weird to see the object in person.

Juda, Peri, and Miranda thought he was so weird to ask for tech manuals for his birthdays and Christmases. His grandmother Amanda, saw it as appropriate, actually proud her grandson was interested in mechanisms.

The bell rang from the sliding door, Trajan looked up behind the shelves to see a woman dressed in green scaled dress and hat.

Trajan thought she looked ridiculous in that outfit. He ignored it looking through the assortment of bagged chips, confused on why some of the flavored ones where a mixture of pancakes and cheese.

"Hello," the clerk said. "Welcome to th-" Then the clerk was cut short. Trajan slowly looked over the shelves and saw the woman was gone. In a quick turn of her had she narrowed her vision towards him. For the quick instance Trajan had eye contact with her before ducking behind the shelf he saw slit fuscia eyes peering back at him.

Trajan slowly crept over the shelf to see if she was still there but she disappeared.

"Oh little demigod, you must be so far from home. Let me help you."

Trajan frantically swirled around, trying to find out where the woman was.

"I can tell by your..." She breathed deeply. "Delicious scent, you are quite powerful. Not since Alkyoneus did I find such a attractive young boy."

 _Creepy_ , Trajan thought. But the name Alkyoneus, he's heard that name before. One of the stories that Rhea read to him a long time ago. He was supposed to be sacrificed to some snake monster till a hero tossed the monster off a cliff.

"Sybaris." He said aloud.

"Yes." Trajan turned around, felling his skin crawl. The monster had appeared behind him.

Her face was curled into a sinister smile and her eyes narrowed, examining Trajan with delight.

"You are younger than little Alkyoneus, but do you look more delicious. If been so long since I've left the bowels of Tartarus, that woman was a nice snack." She reached her had out to Trajan's cheek, her pale dainty hand transforming into a scaly clawed paw. "But now..." Her jacket began to change, melding with the contort of her plump body. Her hat folding into a intimidating cobra frill as her mouth sported razor shape teeth and a forked purple tongue. "It's time for my meal."

The windows behind Trajan shattered as wind and shards of glass flew towards Sybaris, creating gashes and cuts oozing thick syrup steams of the blood. She flew back ward, smashing into the freezers behind her. Trajan saw his chance and fled, not even using the doors but hooping out of one of the windows.

He ran down the street, passing by on lookers of the convince store he had just ran out of. It felt like he ran a hundred blocks before Turing into an alley.

He breathed heavily, positioning himself against the wall of the alley. He looked down, trying to suck in all the air he could get when he saw, in a gars page puddle, those fuscia eyes.

He looked up and saw Sybaris in her full form. Her legs where gone and replaced by a eight foot long tail that coiled around the fire escape above him.

Haut before she could lung for him, he dodged her, her head smacking into the hard ground.

She hollered in animal like pain as Trajan ran down the alley, he turned to see Sybaris already recovered and slithering after him.

"You can't run." She said, her voice sounding like it went through a paper shredder. "Just come to me and it will be quick and painless."

Trajan didn't even dare think about it he kept running, climbing over a fence that Sybaris just plowed through as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm getting closer little demigod." She chimed. "This is your last chance." She acted as if she was playing tag, only Trajan would be eaten if he got caught.

Just before he could go out into the street Sybaris had lunged again, flying over Trajan blacking his path.

He backed up, tripping onto a wooden board.

"Your no fun." She said disappointedly. "I thought maybe I could play a little more, but awe well."

Sybaris' lower jaw split in two, revealing more jagged teeth. Her forked tongue flicked at the air with her fuscia eyes looking hungry.

With a quick grab and stab Trajan shoved the board into her throat, pushing it deeper as she began to choke, her split lower jaw biting at the board with little effect.

With a quick push he knocked Sybaris to her back, claiming up another fire escape to the top of the roof. Trajan looked down, seeing Sybaris furious with splinters sticking out of her face.

"That's it!" She yelled, muffled since her lower jaw was crooked and not fully closed. "I am going to make you're death as slow as possible!"

Trajan got up to the top the building and continued to run. Looking ahead he saw another building lower from farther from the one he was one. He looked down and saw the drop but looked back and saw an angry Sybaris.

He took a deep breath, stepping backward then making a quick dash he jumped of the building. Sybaris was merely an inch away from grabbing him but it was too late.

Trajan opened his eyes just before he landed on the building, rolling on her side since he lost his footing try to land.

As he got up he saw Sybaris coiling herself up, ready to strike like a snake.

She jumped slamming her chest into the corner of the building and falling four stories to the ground.

Trajan looked over the side to see her, climbing up the building with her shard black claws as hooks.

"You're not going to escape me!" She yelled, sticky blood seeping from her mouth.

Trajan bolted to the other side of the building. But it just came onto a street corner. He turned and saw a fire escape and ran for it. But just before he could get the the door Sybaris was above it, dragging her claws on the metal door creating a blood curtailing sound.

She slithered closer to him, her eyes fiery with rage.

"I... am... going... to make... you suffer." She panted.

Trajan backed further and further backward, until he was on the very edge of the building. Her fuscia eyes looking into his soul.

Her bottom jaw opened again. Ready to swallow Trajan whole.

Just as her head came inches away from his something flew by his head. He looked up to see a bronze arrow sticking out of Sybaris' shoulder.

He looked down, seeing a teenager with curly black hair and a lean tan figure.

From the emergency exit he saw two more people burst on to the roof.

One a girl, looking to be about Trajan's age with messy brown hair and bright green eyes as skinny as anyone could be. Next to her was a boy, younger than the first boy but older than the girl. He had a cut up face and greasy brown hair with dark skin.

The girl carried a small bronze dagger while the boy a massive bronze hammer. Both looked ready to show Sybaris who's boss.

"More little demigods." She groaned. "After I am done with them you-" Before as could finish her sentence the girl ran towards Sybaris, slashing and cutting at her tail.

Just before she could strike at the girl the boy with the hammer came up and bashed her in the side of her skull. Trajan could hear Sybaris' bones shatter on contact with the bronze hammer.

It was an epic spectacle for Trajan. For their young age they where skilled like greek soldiers. He had seen his family spare, but never with such virtuosity even with children and legacies of war gods. Trajan was almost breathless from the site.

Soon the oldest boy came charging in from the door, firing arrows left and right with great speed. Arrows littered Sybaris' body as she dealt with the two younger demigods.

Soon the battle turned against them. With a great animalistic cry Syabris spun around knocking the girl to her knees. She then grabbed the younger boy and threw him to the archer knocking the two to the ground.

Trajan looked down to his feet and saw the bronze dagger had slid to him. He grabbed the dagger but before he could use it he saw Sybaris turn to him. He backed away, sliding the dagger behind himself.

He thought Sybaris had seen him hide the dagger but thankfully she was fixated eating him.

"Your flesh is mine." She hollered, lunging for Trajan with her jaws open.

Trajan closed his eyes, feeling the handle of the blade as he slashed upward.

Her sinister scream was suddenly cut short. Trajan felt a wetness crawling down his hand. He opened his eyes and saw the fuscia eyes of Sybaris, lifeless and hollow.

Soon she began fade away, her scaly skin losing their green color and turning gold disintegrating into dust.

Soon her entire body was a puddle of gold dust, the dagger still covered in her blood.

The other demigods had gotten up, bloody and bruised from the fight. They looked down at Trajan. He didn't notice, looking to see if maybe the clerk had survived. Unfortantly she didn't. She was gone.

"Who's this?" Asked the girl as she wiped some of the blood leaking from a cut on her head.

The archer boy shrugged. "How about we ask him genius?"He said sarcastically. Trajan just sat there, the dagger still in his hand.

The archer boy bent down, extending his had out to Trajan. He gave a friendly smile and said. "Hi, names Josh O'kelly. These two are Dante Forge and Debbie Rye. What's your name?"

"T-trajan King." He stammered.

The girl kneeled down and took the dagger, Trajan unresponsive to her actions.

"You a..." The girl asked, looking for one of her friends to finish her question.

Trajan saw his moment. He had to create a story, had to make is so he was an average demigod. Dozens of different scenarios for why he was here ran through his head. He was creating a story he had to live by the entire time he was at camp half-blood.

"I'm a demigod." He said confidently. "My dad... told me about my mom, said she was a greek goddess. Told me I ha to go to ca-" he stopped himself. "Some sort of camp up in Long Island. No one in family could take me cuz they said monsters would fallow me. So I follows the compass."

He pulled the compass from his shirt, showing it to the trio.

The boy, Dante, examined it carefully, squinting his eyes as his ruff hands traced the shape and edges.

"Where'd you get this?" He said.

Trajan thought for a moment to concoct his lie. "My dad." He said. "Told me it was from my mom and would lead me there."

Josh looked down at the bronze aviators and took them from his shirt. Trajan realized that when he took off the glasses awhile ago it probably attracted Sybaris. I felt terrible. He was responsible for the girls death, if only he had kept them on.

"Theres a lot of magic in these. A lot. It seems like it masks aura scents."

"How do you know that?" Trajan asked.

"I'm a son of Hecate, goddess of magic and the mist. I can see magic. These glasses where altered by someone with ability to control the mist, did you get these with the compass?"

Trajan nodded, before he could say yes Dante cut him off.

"Josh, come're." They trio crowded their heads looking into the compass. Watching the gold and bronze needle staying in the same direction while the silver one spun around pointing at random.

"It's imperial gold." He murmured to them. "Half the compass is made of it."

Josh looked to Trajan. "You said your mom was greek, right?"

Trajan nodded nervously. "Uh, yeah. That's what my dad said. Something wrong?"

Joshed looked at the compass again. Trajan realized that since he claimed his mom was greek it, couldn't explain the imperial gold on the compass.

"Wait, what about Thalia?" The girl said. "She had a shield of silver. I remember stories about her. And her dad was Zeus."

Josh nodded. "Still its weird Deb."

"Just saying Josh."

"But it's silver Deb. Both Romans and Greeks have it."

"Eh! The two of ya better shut up. How 'bout we get outta here." Dante said, irritated by the bickering of the two. He reached out to Trajan who took his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on." He said. "Let's take ya to camp."

 **Favorite and comment! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! Been awhile! Hope you enjoy. Favorite and comment if you do. Any errors tell me and I'll fix it.**

Trajan was in the back of a mustang on a busy highway next to the girl Debbie. Driving was Josh, who was only sixteen but enchanted a random drivers license to make any normal persn see him as a thirty year old. Next to him in the front passenger seat was Dante, who Trajan knew was a son of Hephaestus with his rough hands and the way he had looked at the compass. His grandmother had the same look Dante had, only instead of actual objects, but design plans of her own and his father's. Debbie however stumped him.

Maybe a daughter of Demeter, he thought. Or maybe Iris. No, she looks a lot like Peri, with their bright green eyes and natural looking hair, so probably Demeter.

He knew that he couldn't assume that, so he started to speak, which was weird since he had to act like he hardly knew anything.

"So..." He began. "Josh right? Your mom is a goddess... Hecate?"

He nodded. "Yeah, grew up with the myths and stories?"

Trajan nodded. Remembering all the stories that Rhea had read to him by the fire place. He even read many of them himself over an over again. "Yeah, I read books about them. So who are your parents?" He asked.

Dante looked at Trajan threw the rear view mirror. "Mine is Hephaestus, god of fire and smith of the gods." He said proudly. "I'm going to be head of my cabin this year I can feel it."

Deb laughed. "You said that last year and what Josh tells me the year before that."

Josh gave a light chuckle. "And the year before that."

Dante grunted, leaning back in his chair.

"Mines Demeter." She said. "She controls the seasons and the harvest."

"Wrong Deb." Josh said condescendingly. "The seasons are caused by Hades' wife going to the underworld."

"Persephone," Trajan said, prideful he knew. "Demeter swore not to do her job when she wasn't with her. But she ate pomegranate seeds from the underworld so she had to stay six months cuz she ate six seeds."

"You're a book worm aren't you?" Josh said. Trajan felt a bit embrassed now, feeling like a nerd. Sometimes he could get carried away correcting people. With the younger Marco twins and their cousin Valerie, a daughter of Bellona and legacy of Ares and Apollo, he would correct them about how they practiced magic. Always corrected them on pronunciation of the words as they practiced.

Josh must have noticed because he said how he wished he was a bookworm. Could study up on different magic books in his cabin so he could be better at magic.

They all exchange some more banter, Trajan asking as much as he could about camp half-blood. All he knew before going was that it was on Long Island and the Greek demigods went there. He heard some whispers by Rhea and others of a son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson. He tried to think of a way to word it like he had no idea about anybody.

"So do all... people like you," he said, try to sound like he was still trying to still grasp the concept of a Demigod. "Leave camp to go on these quests."

Josh nodded looking back in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, some don't get any their entire lives, few get quests one or even multiple times a summer. We had a son of the Big Three, his names Percy and he went on sooooo many quests by what older campers say. He actually was part of an old prophecy that he would either destroy or save olympus."

"He saved it." Deb said.

"No duh Deb." Dante said. "Other wise we'd be dead and Kronos would be sittin' up high eatin' people."

"Why would he eat people?" Deb asked.

"He ate his own kids!" Dante said, obviously annoyed at Deb not knowing the story of the cannibal Kronos. "He swallowed your mom whole for Gods sake."

"Well." Josh said loudly, trying to break up the the growing argument between them. "Then he disappeared and us Greeks discovered the gods had roman forms and roman children in San Francisco. We fought them during the civil war and on the end the gods used the mist to hide us, until Gaea started to wake up and start a second Gigantomachy."

"Whoa, cool." Trajan said, trying to throw in tones of surprise and awe. He knew about Gaea, he remembered how Rhea was stressed. Trajan remembered the luster in her eyes fading away when she got news from a man in a business suit, which he now knew was Hermes.

"Yeah," Dante said. "Leo Valdez, one of my bros, died killin' Gaea. She got thrown in the air and destroyed."

"You can't kill a god, or titan, or whatever Gaea was. You scatter them. Make it so their domain can live on while their like- I don't know, brain dead." Deb said. "Or they fade. People don't pray to them enough."

Trajan nodded. Correcting Debbie about Gaea saying she was a primordial.

"So," Josh asked. "You know who, or what, that monster was back in Newark?"

He tried to concoct a lie. "Well, she told her name was Sa-, Ser-, Sybara, what no Sybaris. She said something about eating someone before. A guy, Alkyoneus."

Trajan could tell that Dante and Deb where trying their best to follow him. Tried to understand the connections of the stories and the characters. Josh continued to drive, Trajan wondering if he was thinking about it but his calm face and eye piercing onto the road said he wasn't.

"Maybe we can ask Chiron?" Deb said. "He knows the myths better than anyone. Well, ya know, cause he lived them."

Josh nooses in the rear view. "Probably, he did live 'em after all."

They continued to drive on, Trajan trying his best not to ask to many questions to make him seem he never stepped outside his house before. The ride was quiet the rest of the way, Trajan looking at his compass every hour or so to watch the needs. Right now the silver needle pointed the same direction as the bronze, probably because his goal was to get to Camp Half-Blood.

After some time they arrived in New York City, the sun began to set and the city began to light up.

"Up there," Josh said pointing up at the Empire State Bulidnging. "That's Mount Olympus, your mom is probably up there right now."

Trajan has heard from Rhea about Mount Olympus. How when the Gods move west they placed it above Manhattan island, eventually having the Empire State Building built between the earth and Olympus. He had seen some pictures in his books but now it was there. It was right there. Even with all the taller buildings around it it still was magnificent to him.

"We gotta drop the car off with my dad before we get to camp. We'll take a train, I'm sure my dad could give us a lone."

The four drove up to Queens, parking a mustang into a beat up neighborhood. The windows broken or boarded up, fences completely rusted, and only a few poorly lit street lamps to light the road.

"Sure your dad will be awake?" Deb asked.

"Maybe - scratch that - probably. He was so much work to do."

Trajan could see a somber look on Josh's face. He was depressed but seemed to be fight through it.

They continued to drive on until they came in front of a white house with its paint peeling. One of the windows was shattered and taped up, a cage over the door with a small slot for mail. The lawn was dead, toys and boxes strewed across it. As they left the car, Trajan came next to Josh.

"You live here?" He asked, used to the large palace made of marble. But he was mostly curious how if Mount Olympus was close by and they allowed something like this to happen.

"Yeah, been here all my life. Kinda miss it."

Josh knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer.

Deb and Dante didn't seem all so nervous. Trajan however was darting his eyes. A monster could be tracking them as the waited, standing in the dark. Then from behind the door Trajan could here multiple locks being unlatched. The opened, a single chain keeping the door from opening wide.

A woman with dark skin and eyes peaked her head behind the door, a small bit of her pink robe showing.

"Josh." She said.

She unlatched the door, opening the cage door, and hugging Josh.

"Oh thank God or Gods or I don't..."

Josh just chuckled. "Good to see you too Ebony."

She was about thirty, her eyes baggy and her hair frizzy. She seemed to be very happy to see Josh, inviting everyone in. She sat everyone down on the couch, candles lit atop counters and the coffee table. She went into the kitchen as they sat there.

"Oh crap." Josh groaned. "The electric is acting up again."

Trajan looked around. They never had some electronics but lighting was candles, fireplaces, or luminous spells. They had to keep up a sense of being a Wizarding family, even more so than others since they where 'The Last American Pureblood Family.' How far they're wrong.

"But I thought your stepmom said they got money from her new job?" Dante asked.

"That's what I thought. Dammit."

Ebony walked back into the living room with some water. Trajan wanted to take one but he felt they needed it more. He felt horrible, she seemed so nice. Why is she living in such a dismal state?

"Your father is asleep at the kitchen table. God, he needs all the help he can get."

"What going on?" Josh asked worriedly.

"Deputy Richards was over again..." Trajan could see Josh's fist clench and begin to grind his teeth. Who ever Deputy Richards was he was not good.

"He - arrested your father. For loitering.

Josh seemed to about to yell when he stopes himself. "How the hell is this ass getting away with this? First it was with that one joint, then for walking down the street with Will, now for loitering? Where the hell was he?"

Trajan had study some law, knew it like the back of his hand. He was fascinated by it, just the near order and power of laws attracted him. He knew that the 'joint' was illegal, but then with

She seemed hesitant, as if it would send Josh on a rant.

"He was on the front porch."

Josh stood up, pacing the living room speaking in greek. Trajan tried to follow but he muttered and spoke like a machine gun. The candle flames growing and shrinking with his inhaling and exhaling.

"But that's - just... illegal." Trajan said. "A police officer can't go into private property and arrest someone for loitering. Wait... is that why your power is gone? You had to pay bail. But why didn't you pay the bail bond?"

"A what?" They all asked.

"A bail bond. You only pay a small amount of money from the bail so you can appear in court."

Josh's stepmom shook her head. "They'd only take the full bail. Said that because of his other crimes he's not aloud."

"That's against the law." Trajan said, raising his voice. They can't do this to you."

Josh nodded, agree with Trajan. "I'm doing something Ebony. I swear on the Styx in taking that pig down. He acts no better than the gangs. He profits from us."

"What will that do? He will still be after us. I'm sorry Josh."

"Don't be sorry Eb. It's Deputy, it's always been Deputy Richards."

"Josh." From the kitchen door way came an old man, his skin a darker shade than Josh's, his hair littered with gray. His face seemed to hang down, his face sort of sagging.

"Dad."

"Don't do this son. Please."

"I'm sorry dad, but he can't do this. He isn't even suppose to be patrolling here."

"It is what it is." He said.

Then Trajan King shot up. "No, he shouldn't be. This is unlawful and wrong. He has arrested you once for drug possession. That is the only time he seems to perform his duties properly. But loitering on private property, your private property, you don't deserve that. It's not 'it is what it is' - it is wrong."

"Who are you?" He asked, Trajan realizing that Josh's father was had no idea who he was.

"Who are you? You weren't with Josh, Danté, and Deb when that came for my car."

Trajan felt that he over step himself. Josh dad didn't seem to appreciate Trajan's outrage at the fact he seemed to give up.

"Trajan King. " Danté said. "We picked 'em up in Newwark."

"Trajan," Josh's father began. "You don't know us well enough to understand. So please stay out of this."

"This guy sounds like a jerk, a big one. But saying it is what it is doesn't help. I'm a demigod like Josh and I think I can help. Please, no one should deal with this."

"Let him help dad. Let them all help."

"What are you going to do? Do you have any sorta plan to keep me out of jail? This could take us all down. Me, Ebony, Chalize, Mikey, and you Josh. I'm not letting Richards have an excuse to lock us all away."

"Josh," Deb said. "You can use the mist. Make him forget, or make him brain dead."

"Don't do that." Ebony protested. "That's just wrong."

Trajan was already forming a plan in his head, even if the Deputy did forget records would be online. Their going to have to deal with him then trash the police station. But this was going against the department. This could cause so many more problems than it's worth. But if one officer is aloud to be corrupt how many others are the same, or worse ignoring the problem.

"I've got one."

After a while of convincing and resistance from Josh's family they agreed to let them be. Josh wasn't going to go against his father. But that doesn't mean he was siding with him though. Trajan's plan seemed to be risky but doable. It would involve them splitting up and hoping that everything goes their way.

Josh said his final goodbyes to his family, promising to wipe this away for them. Then Josh and Deb where on their way to deal with Deputy Richards while Trajan and Danté went to the police station.

As they crept up to the building Trajan pulled up his hood. His silver compass needle pointing directly at the building.

"Cameras." Danté said. "We'll have to wipe 'em clean."

"Got it. Look, theres the pay phone. Or quick call and police will leave in drones."

Trajan and Danté ran across the street to the pay phone. Using the quarters Josh had have him he called the emergency services. As the phone rang Trajan cleared his throat, waiting for the operator.

Nine-one-one what's your emergency?

"Please!" Trajan yelled, visualizing the fake crime across the street. "Theres twenty people and- oh my God! They've got guns! Oh God, oh God, oh God!"

Stay calm. Where are you?

"Ahhh, Bradley Park. Next to the public libr-" Trajan stopped, signaling Danté for his part.

"What do ya think ya doin'?"

"Oh please!" Then with that Trajan slammed the phone.

"Think I was a go actor?" Trajan asked.

"Dude, for a second I thought ya where really in danger."

They waited behind some bushes. It only took two minutes for ten officers to roll out, sirens blaring. Trajan and Danté high fives. It worked.

"So, how many cops do ya think are in there." Danté asked.

"Four or Five. One at the desk and maybe two in the holding cells and maybe two in the security room. Something tells me not that many are in desk duty."

Trajan and Danté strolled in causally, both trying not to look directly into the cameras just in case they can't make it to the security room.

"How long do we got T?"

"Two minutes tops."

Danté smiled. "Let's not waist time." With that Danté charged into the front desk. Jumping onto the cop he punched him repeatedly as Trajan ran down the hall. He needed to find the archives.

He followed the silver compass needle, only leading him straight down the hall until it made a sharp left pointing towards a door labeled:

Police Archive

"Freeze!" Trajan slowly raised his hands above his head, his heart racing even faster than before. He began to turn slowly to find four cops, all weapons at the ready.

"It's a kid." Said one of them.

He was backed into a corner. Only way out was a door or a barrage of bullets. Both was risky. But Danté wasn't around, so he began to focus. He had summoned air in the store with Sybaris, maybe he could do it again. He had to.

"Get on the ground." Said the officer.

Trajan didn't listen, focusing. He need to call the wind.

"Get on the ground!" Trajan still didn't listen as the cop was shouting at him. The cop was ready to shoot Trajan and he knew it. It didn't matter he was eleven.

With deep breath Trajan focused himself, he needed to do this right. With a fast push wind flew from behind him launching police officers far back down the hallway. Door widows shattered as the typhoon like wind zoomed past them. In the end the cops where unconscious, the hallway decimated. Danté had just turned the corner and gazed at the destruction.

"Damn!" He yelled. "What are ya? A son of Zues?!"

Nope, he thought. Just a legacy of him.

"Fine the security room Danté! I'll destroy the evidence! Go - Go!"

He gave a quick nod, both of them bolting for their objectives.

The archive with locked. Trajan held out his head and remembering that unlocking spell he learned from Mr. Scott's.

"Alohomora." With a quick finger trace of an backwards S he heard the door unlock. He pushed it open to ceiling high shelves either damaged by water or covered in dust. Papers hung lose and boxes unopened.

Trajan went into his back pack and pulled a bottle of dirty brown liquid, a small box of matches, and a pen. In his original plan he was going to stab a hole in the cap and spray the records of Josh's father. But considering nothing is even labeled he had to spray everything and hope for the best.

After spreading the lighter fluid as much as he could he lit one of the matches. Taking a deep breath he threw the match on a small puddle at the base of the middle cabinet; it went ablaze but Trajan felt it wasn't enough. He went back an searched through the desks of the officers in the room. He didn't know what he was going to find but he needed something. He looked down at his compass and saw the silver needle was pointing at something new.

Then he came to the desk, messy with tissues and wrappers. He kicked at one of the locks repeatedly, over and over.

He got frustrated and kicked it on last time and it slid open. Inside was a large rectangular bottle of clear liquid. The label said 'Smirnoff', a drink unfamiliar to Trajan. But at the bottom of the bottle was a stole of amazing luck. 50% alcohol by volume. Trajan knew alcohol was flammable.

He picked up the bottle, aiming it at the door way. He threw it, the bottle shattering in the flaming inferno. The fires seemed to spread quickly; the room looking as if it was the gateway to Tartarus. Soon the rug caught fire, then the desks, everything was quickly being engulfed by the fire.

"Whipped 'em security cameras! Lets go!" They ran out the station, dragging cops one by one out of the station as windows shattered and the fire roared. As they finished laying the officers across the street Trajan and Danté stood their, admiring their handy work. Trajan felt adrenaline pulse through him, he never did anything like this and it just felt... so right to him. It somewhat scared him a bit.

"Let's go T." Danté said. "We gotta get to the station, cops are gonna be back in a minute."

When they made it to the train station Deb and Josh where already there, big smiles on their faces like Trajan's and Dante's after their little trip to the police station.

"So," Dante asked. "Who'd it go with officer jackass?"

"Well, I whipped his head of everything. Hes now a spoiled nine year old." Deb and Josh gave one another a big high five. "You?"

"T burn'd the whole place down. Found a vodka bottle and that reeeeeaaaaally help'd the it. He also has like wind powers, man, threw four cops flyin' backward trashing a hallway! Man your awesome!"

"Thanks."

"Well what do we do now?" Deb asked. Some of trio giving quick glances at Trajan for an idea, considering his last one was nearly flawless.

"Well." Josh began in a upbeat tone. "Deputy Rich was dirtier than I thought." From he back pocket he pulled out two rolls, Trajan could see they where hundreds of dollars.

Dante and Trajan starred in awe at the money. So much.

Deb just giggled. "Found thousand more. Josh said it must've been an old drug money bust when he was eight."

"Thing is he probably got it legally." Trajan said. "Convicted money and items go to department."

"Really?" Dante asked.

Trajan nodded.

The rest the night try slept on the train. Smiles on their faces for what they've accomplished. But Trajan was still awake, looking over the past few days. Apparating, helping that woman, fighting Sybaris, and burning down a police station. So much thrill for him he felt he could go to sleep. But still his guilt hung over him. He did betray his family but he had seven years. Seven years to figure out how to apologize to everyone, it is dangerous out in the world.

Trajan looked down once more at the compass. The silver needle once again alined with the bronze one. Camp Half-Blood here he comes.


End file.
